


Today We Fly

by Irusu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Family, Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: We almost expected that Florence itselfwould lift off,with its towers, its statues, its red roofs,with its cathedral's nodding cupolarising slowly through the cloudslike a balloon.





	Today We Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).

  
  


Aaaand...closeups! Because resizing is playing merry hell with the details!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from "[Today We Fly](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/56204/today-we-fly)" by Curzio Malaparte.
> 
> I've intended to gift you something in _the other exchange_, but never managed to find the right prompt. So you get something in this exchange instead!


End file.
